¿Verdad o consecuencia?
by thequeenofhearts27
Summary: Elena habia salido con stefan desde tiempos inmaginables , pero ella queria mas.Responsable , cariñosa, moral y muchos otro adjetivos positivos la describian, despues de tener que cuidar a sus hermanos y a su padre luego de la muerte de su madre.Pero todo cambiara cuando se encuentra con el mujeriego ,hijo de una estrela de rock y modelo Damon salvatore el cual dara vuelta su mundo


–¿Verdad, consecuencia, beso o promesa? –preguntó Matt mientras  
intentaba por tercera vez encender el fuego.  
caroline se reclinó contra una roca y enterró los pies en la arena.  
–Verdad –eligió.  
–Bien, tienes que decirnos quién te gusta.  
–¡Qué fácil! –exclamó Becca–. Brad Pitt.  
–No, me refiero a alguien de aquí, del pueblo.  
–Eso también es fácil –respondió Becca–. Damon Salvatore.  
El rostro de Matt se ensombreció mientras el fuego al fin cobraba  
fuerza. Aunque dice que no le interesan las relaciones, creo que siente  
algo por Car. Lo he visto observarla mientras ella se peinaba. El cabello es lo mejor que tiene  
caroline, aunque ella no lo crea. Le gustaría tener  
el pelo rojo y lacio , pero luce más bien  
como una princesa con su larga melena rubia y su piel  
de porcelana.  
–¿De veras estás diciendo toda la verdad? –insistió Matt.  
No pude evitar reír. Era típico de los muchachos. Sólo porque caroline no dijo que le gustaba él, piensa que debe estar mintiendo.  
–Sí, es la más pura verdad –respondió caroline–.Damon salvatore.  
Matt se encogió de hombros.  
–No sé qué le ves. Es un estirado.  
–Exactamente –dijo caroline–. Por eso me gusta. Es diferente.  
Repartí las Cocas y le di a stefan las salchichas para que las cociera.  
Era un alivio que no me lo hubieran preguntado a mí. Yo también  
habría tenido que responder que era damon y a stefan no le habría gustado, menos aún a caroline.  
Stefan es mi novio desde comienzos de la  
secundaria, pero últimamente he perdido el entusiasmo y quiero algo  
más. Stefan me resulta demasiado familiar; crecimos juntos. Y no es  
que no me guste. Me gusta, sí, pero ha llegado a ser más bien un compinche, como un  
pariente, incluso un hermano. Y ¿quién quiere besarse  
con su hermano? Ajjj. Tiene que haber algo má no es la única  
que ha reparado en Damon. Nombre completo: Damon Ian salvatore. Hijo  
de Giuseppe Salvatore, famosa estrella de rock norteamericano que vive en  
Barton Hall. Todo el pueblo siempre está hablando de ellos, porque  
son superfascinantes. Viven en una casa alucinante, más bien una mansión, con un terreno  
enorme con caballos y perros, y hasta tienen un  
perro chino con cola de cerdo. Lo vi una vez por el portal, cuando fui  
con mi papá a entregar mercaderías. La Sra. salvatore es bellísima.  
Solía ser modelo, y Damon es el chico más buen mozo que yo haya  
visto. Jamás hablé con él, pero lo he visto por ahí cuando vino a pasar  
las vacaciones.  
–Bien, es tu turno, elena–dijo stefan, al tiempo que clavaba una salchicha con un tenedor y la  
sostenía sobre el fuego–. Verdad, consecuencia, beso o promesa.  
Miré hacia el océano frente a nosotros mientras pensaba qué elegir.  
Estábamos a comienzos de septiembre y las clases empezaban el lunes.  
Terminaba otro verano en Mystic falls y allí estábamos todos, el grupo  
de siempre, disfrutando una fiesta en la playa antes de que se pusiera el  
sol. No tiene nada de malo, pensé. Es un lugar muy bonito y nos divertimos mucho, pero ¿eso  
es todo? ¿Seguiré con stefan hasta terminar la escuela? No. Quiero más. Y lo quiero pronto.  
–Consecuencia –respondí.  
stefan sonrió.  
–A ver, déjame pensar una buena. ¿A quién podrías mostrarle el trasero…?  
Típico. Hasta los castigos eran previsibles: mostrarle el trasero a  
algún desprevenido.  
–No, no –dijo caroline–. Tengo uno mucho mejor.  
–¿Otra prenda? ¿Qué más quieres que muestre?  
Matt, stefan y caroline me miraron como si estuviera loca. Quizá lo  
estoy. Últimamente me he sentido un poco rara. Por las hormonas, tal  
vez. La Sra. Jeffries, nuestra profesora, lo adjudica todo a eso; por ejemplo, cuando alguien se encapricha o tiene una rabieta, dice: «Oh, son las hormonas». Todos nos reímos, y si alguien hace algo ligeramente raro, decimos: «Son mis hormonas que me están jugando una mala pasada».  
–Idiota –dijo caroline–, pero si tengo una prenda brillante.  
–Dila.  
–La próxima vez que veas a Damon, tienes que ir y hablar con él.  
–¡Hablar con él! ¿Por qué? –pregunté, temiendo por un momento que caroline hubiese adivinado mi secreto.  
caroline levantó los ojos al cielo.  
–Por mí, claro. Vamos, elena, por favor, ya sabes lo buena que eres para encarar a los chicos. Y siempre les caes bien. Habla con él. Averigua si se ha fijado en mí, si tiene novia. Esa clase de cosas, y tal vez puedas mencionar, como al pasar, que tienes una amiga a quien le gustaría conocerlo.  
–Ni lo sueñes –respondí–. No, de ninguna manera.  
Miré a stefan en busca de apoyo.  
– Vamos, elena, si caroline tiene semejante enganche, lo menos que puedes hacer como amiga es ayudarla.  
Asombroso. Ni siquiera se pone celoso ni se siente amenazado.  
Está tan seguro de nuestra relación que es capaz de mandarme a  
encarar al chico más divino de mystic, si no del país entero, con  
toda su aprobación.  
–No, olvídalo. No quiero consecuencia –dije–. Elegiré otra cosa.  
–No puedes cambiar de idea sólo porque no te gusta el castigo –objetó caroline–. Es contra las reglas.  
–Sí, pero lo que quieres que haga es una prenda que deberías hacer tú misma –contesté, mirando a todos con la esperanza de que alguno me apoyara.  
Me di cuenta de que Matt se había puesto taciturno. Lástima,porque me cae muy bien. Lleva un año viviendo aquí y aún no aterriza del todo. Siempre está hablando de Londres y de cuánto extraña su vieja escuela y a sus compañeros. Sus padres están divorciados, y él sólo es feliz cuando logra ir a visitar a su papá, que todavía vive allá, en un apartamento en Islington. Tener a Becca como novia quizá lo ayudaría a adaptarse, y estoy segura de que a ella le interesaría de no ser por Damon.  
Decidí ayudarlo.  
–¿Verdad, consecuencia, beso o promesa, Matt? –le pregunté.  
Se encogió de hombros.  
–No me importa.  
–Entonces yo elegiré por ti –dije–. Beso.  
–No voy a besarte, si es lo que crees –dijo, y por un momento se le iluminó la cara–.stefan me mataría.  
–Aún no te dije a quién tienes que besar –le recordé–. No, tienes que  
besar a caroline.  
–¡elena! –exclamó caroline , escandalizada.  
Por lo general, cuando elegíamos la opción del beso, había que besar  
a algún compañero que no nos gustara o a uno de los ancianos del  
lugar. Una vez no se nos ocurría nadie, y caroline mandó a stefan a besar  
un cesto de basura.  
–Bueno, tiene que ser en un momento apropiado –retrocedí.  
–Nunca, entonces –dijo Matt, nuevamente taciturno–. Y, de todos modos, tú no has cumplido tu parte, elena.  
–De acuerdo. Verdad, entonces –respondí.  
–Cuéntanos tu mayor secreto –pidió caroline.  
–En ese caso, no sería un secreto, ¿verdad? –dije, tratando de ganar tiempo.  
–Reglas son reglas, y tú te acobardaste con el castigo que te impuse  
–insistió caroline–. Vamos, cuéntanos.  
–De acuerdo –dije–. Pero ¿y si sólo te lo cuento a ti? Las reglas no dicen que tengo que contárselo a todos.  
–Me parece bien –opinó stefan–. De todos modos, ya conozco todos  
tus secretos.  
Matt se encogió de hombros.  
–Como quieran –dijo, dándonos la espalda y mirando hacia el mar.  
Creo que se alegraba de que yo no hubiese querido cumplir la prenda.  
Después de dos paquetes de salchichas, hamburguesas y Cocas, iniciamos el largo ascenso de regreso por el acantilado.  
–No debería haber comido esa última salchicha –dijo car, jadeando, al cabo de diez minutos de caminata.  
–Ya falta poco –respondí, mientras la alcanzaba.  
Nos detuvimos un momento para recuperar el aliento y observar la  
vista que se extendía ante nosotras. Kilómetros y kilómetros de costa  
hasta mystic falls. Aunque nací aquí, aún me encanta contemplar el mar  
mientras rompe en la arena, formando dibujos como de encaje blanco.  
stefan y Matt se habían adelantado y casi llegaban a la cima, de modo  
que decidí hablar con caroline mientras estábamos solas.  
–¿No te gusta Matt? –le pregunté.  
caroline se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se puso en marcha otra vez.  
–Sí, claro. Pero no de esa manera. Además, él no está buscando novia  
y, sin duda, no le gusto. Yo hubiese querido matarte cuando me hiciste eso del beso. ¿Por qué se te ocurrió juntarme con él?  
–Pensé que te gustaría. Es decir, es el tipo de chico que te gusta.  
Rubio, tiene una linda sonrisa y es divertido casi todo el tiempo.  
–Ah, pero yo estoy apuntando más alto –respondió, con aire soñador–.damon salvatore. Es el mejor.  
–Eso es esta semana. La semana pasada era tyler.  
–¿tyler lockwood? Ajj. Jamás –dijo caroline–. ty fue un desvío menor en  
mi plan de juego.  
Tuve que reír. Para caroline, no había términos medios. Siempre estaba  
enamorada. Cada chico nuevo con quien se enganchaba era "el mejor".  
No sabía si tomar muy en serio este nuevo enamoramiento de damon.  
¿Sería uno de sus caprichos o esta vez era de verdad?  
Mientras volvía a ponerme en marcha, se me ocurrió otra cosa. ¿Por  
qué trataba de juntarla con Matt? ¿Era porque quería tener vía libre  
para poder hablar con damon por mí y no por ella?  
–car.  
–¿Qué?  
–Ahora te contaré mi secreto.  
–¿Qué es? –preguntó caroline, deteniéndose.  
–¿Me prometes que no dirás nada?  
Asintió.  
–Creo que quiero terminar con stefan.  
En realidad, no era mi mayor secreto. Mi mayor secreto era que me  
gustaba damon. Pero tuve la precaución de omitir la palabra «mayor» y  
esperé que ella no se diera cuenta.  
caroline dio media vuelta.  
–No hablas en serio. Con razón no quisiste decirlo delante de los  
demás. Pero ¿por qué? Digo, ustedes dos están juntos desde... siempre.  
–Exactamente. Desde que se creó el mundo.  
–Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Hizo algo que te molestó?  
Reí.  
–No. –stefan era incapaz de hacer algo que pudiera molestar. Es la  
persona más buena que conozco. Amable y considerado. No le haría  
daño a una mosca. Siempre es el primero en ofrecer ayuda. Generoso.  
Simpático. Bonito, incluso. El novio perfecto–. Quiero un cambio.  
Becca me miró fijamente.  
–¿Por eso te teñiste pelo?  
–No te gusta, ¿verdad?  
–Me encanta. Te queda mucho mejor. No es que el rubio no te quede pero con  
cabello castaño eres mucho mas linda. –Caminamos un poco más y luego caroline se volvió otra  
vez–. ¿Te gusta alguien más? ¿Por eso quieres terminar con stef?  
Quería decírselo, sí, sí, me gusta alguien: damon .Pero no podía hacer eso.  
–No –respondí–, no hay nadie más. Sólo quiero cambiar.  
caroline echó un vistazo hacia la cima del acantilado, donde nos esperaban los chicos.  
–Vas a destrozarlo. Te adora.  
Seguí la mirada de caroline y stefan nos saludó con la mano. stefan, el  
encantador stefan . Mi amigo en las buenas y en las malas. Me acompa-  
ñó en todos los momentos, aun los más difíciles. Como cuando murió  
mi madre, y yo tenía sólo nueve años. Hace tanto que nos conocemos.  
– Y ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo?  
–No lo sé –respondí.  
–Y ¿cómo? ¿Qué diablos vas a decirle?  
–Tampoco lo sé –me sentía horrible. No quería lastimarlo. ¿Cómo  
iba a encontrar las palabras adecuadas?


End file.
